The Story continues
by Madras
Summary: SEQUEL to the Weasley Secret! What happened after the christmas ball? What happened to Ginny and Harry, who was Krissys date and who let Draco free from that lovely spell? Well Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Did you ever have heard a song that won´t get out of your head? Well there is this german song, that´s so annoying and great at the same time.

Alright, we learned one thing from the last chapter. Never end a story with an open ending, readers don´t like that, no THEY WANT A SEQUEL. Well, we can do that, we got an idea through a review from Wytil. By the way, thank you all for your reviews, you´ve been great, without you we might had stopped writing at the fourth chapter.

Here we go again, writing stupid things while you are waiting for our sequel thingy.

Ness and Tash (who is watching a movie AGAIN)

* * *

About 7 months past since the christmas ball. It´s july now, in 2 weeks Harry would turn 17 years old. He could finally move out of the house from his only relatives. The Weasleys had invited him over again, he said he would like to come but Dumbledore said he should lay low for a while, after defeading Voldemort. Many deatheaters had been out on the battlefield along with the dark lord. Fighting against them were many aurors, families, students and creatures.

The last days of battle had lasted 9 days, till Riddle made a huge mistake. In those nine days many people had died and were seriously injured. Colin Creevy, Parvati Patil, Cho Chang, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Dean Thomas, Grawp and many more. Every Weasley survived, which was a huge miracle, because Ron was in a coma for 3 days, Fred lost his left eye, Bill and Charlie both had many broken bones and Ginny almost lost both of her legs and Krissy had been lost for 11/2 days. Till someone found her near the forest sleeping.

Hermione and her parents survived as well, Hermione had been a great help, she helped Madam Pomfrey with all injured people. Remus turned into a werewolf the day before the last battle and had to go into hiding. Tonks was fighting against the murderer of Sirius for 4 days till she finally defeated her by stumbling over a rock.

* * *

"Why do teachers always give homework over the holidays?" Ginny asked outloud.

"Because they love to anoy their students." Ron answered and threw a towle into his sisters face. "Where is Krissy?"

"Probably outside chasing gnomes."

Ever since they were back home Kristina was trying to catch a gnome in her own way, she still didn´t catch one.

"Whens Hermione coming over?" Ginny asked her brother who turned a light shade of red.

"Tomorrow and if Dumbledore allows Harry to come in two days, we could finally start thinking about a party for him." He answered and yawned. "I´m so bloody tired I could fall asleep while I´m sitting here."

"I know what you mean, it to damn hot to do anything and it´s to boring inside. Why don´t we go to the pond after dinner?"

"That´s a great idea!"

"Whats a great idea?" Krissy said who just walked in still no gnome in her hands, but dirt all over her face.

"We want to go to the pond later, want to come?" Gin asked and looked to her sister.

"Yeah sure, but now I´m going to shower, I smell like a pig."

"Yeah and you´re dirty too." A voice from the door said, which made the three turn around.

"HARRY!" they yelled and run up to him, giving him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked and smiled.

"Oh, I just wanted to visit some friends of mine, who are going swimming without asking me. Well I got an owl from Dumbledore about 5 minutes ago, so I packed my things and came. Voila!"

* * *

Now I have a new songs stuck in my head. WHEN IS IT GOING TO END? Oh yeaj I made a goal today in school, even though I´m not alowed. Well today was my lucky day, not only the goal, I had to jump from a 5m high tower, even though I´m afraid of heights, but I had to jump from there with a cute guy from my class, it was great. But I will NEVER do THAT AGAIN.

_Who was the guy, you didn´t tell me about that. TELL ME NESS._

What are you talking about? I never said something about a guy.

_Yes you did, you wrote it just now._

Just leave me alone you crazy movie watcher.

NeSS


	2. Juhu

Today is going to be a great day for you, because we are going to write two chapters. Now I am going to write and tonight Ness will write the next one, while she is babysitting at her neighbors house. We are going to try our best.

Tash

* * *

Still standing in the doorway, being watched by his friends brought a smile into Harrys face.

"Well do you want to go swimming after dinner, mate?" Ron asked and gave him a brotherly hug. "You deserve a day out."

"Sure why not." He told him and looked at Ginny, who was still standing by the kitchen table. "Hey Gin, how are you?"

"Fine, still got my legs, what about you? Still nightmares?" she asked him and walked towards him.

"Sometimes, but not so often as before. So where is everyone?"

"Well, Fred and George are at the shop, Bill and Charlie are working as always and mum is at another order meeting, she will probably be home in a minute. Oh and dad is at the ministry, something about the things the malfoys were hiding for years." Krissy said. "I´m going to shower now, like I said I smell."

"And you are dirty too." Harry joked again.

"Very funny, see you later." She said and left smiling.

Since she knew Harry better every day, she had counted him as another brother. Now that was at the burrow, the family was complete. The fun could begin and Ginny would suffer for not telling him how she feels, yet.

She led out an evil laugh, and walked into the bathroom.

When Mrs Weasley arrived at home, she wasn´t surprised to see Harry, she gave him a hug and went to the kitchen to make dinner, with some help from Ginny.

"So Hermione is coming soon too?" the boy-who-lived asked.

"Yeah, she wrote to me today and said that I should say hello to you, because she had a feeling you would come today." Ron answered and walked outside with Harry.

"Have you heard anything from school yet?"

"Are you beginning to sound like Hermione?"

"No that's your job as her boyfriend. I was just asking, maybe you got Headboy and didn´t tell me?"

"Yeah like that would ever happen." Ron said and laughed.

Sitting down on the bench that stood next to the door, they kept talking about Quidditch and the last year at Hogwarts. When they were called inside by Krissy.

"That was fast, well the faster we are finished the faster we can go for a swim." Harry said sitting next to Ginny.

"How was your summer Harry?" Mr Weasley said who arrived 10 minutes before.

"Boring, but I´m glad that I don´t have to return to the Dursleys. What about all of you?" he told them.

"Well I´m trying a new way to catch those silly gnomes, so that they will never return again." Krissy explained.

"I was training some new Quidditch skills." Ron said and ate his dinner.

"Well, nothing except writing into my diary." Ginny said and heard Harry choke, which made her laugh. "That was a joke, I have been swimming every day."

* * *

Here you go, number 1 for today. Review and bye.

Tash


	3. help

OK here I am, writing chapter number 3 while babysitting two cute children. They are fast asleep and it´s so damn quiet in this big house. I really don´t know where Tash stopped writing so I´ll just think of an beginning. So please read it.

Ness

* * *

After dinner the four teenagers left for the pond, hoping they would get there before it got dark. Ron was infront with Harry, while the twins walked after them.

"So afraid of the N.E.W.T.´s?" Krissy asked and laughed when her brother made a face.

"As if. Hermione is probably learning something right now." Her brother said, not even looking at her. "What do you think, Harry?"

Harry wasn't even listening, because he was deep in his thoughts. "What? What did you say?"

"What are you thinking about? You aren´t listening since we left the house." His friend said and looked at him worried.

"Nothing, it´s just that…I´m so happy that I never have to return to the Dursleys again." He lied and smiled at his friends. He was thinking about his own family again, about those people he never got to meet and know. Sirius was the only person he knew longer than a year and who was part of his life, he was his godfather.

"Be glad, from everything I´ve heard no one would ever want to live with them for even a day." Ginny said and put on his shoulder. "Now come on, the water will cool you off."

"The last one who is in the water has to prank mum." Krissy said and ran to the pond, followed by Ginny.

"Yeah like anyone would do that." Harry said and ran too leaving Ron behind.

"Hey wait."

After being last in the water, Ron was the first to get out and dried himself.

"I´m going back home, see you tomorrow." He said and walked off.

"I think I´ll go too, have fun you two." Krissy said and followed Ron.

"Well, only us left. What would you like to do?" Ginny asked Harry.

"How about you tell me about your summer, why do you go swimming every day?" Harry asked and came closer to Ginny.

"Well better here than at school, don´t you think?" she asked and looked at him.

"You´re right, the only one crazy enough to go in there was Dean, because he kicked his ball in there." Harry said and his face changed from happy to sad.

"It wasn´t your fault, now forget it, lets go back to the house. I´m getting cold"

* * *

There you go. It´s not much, but the accu is almost empty and I forgot that stupid cable.

Please review

NeSs


	4. i hate colds

We are a little annoyed by some reviews, well almost every review we got from whitefish. We don´t know how many times we said that we are german and it could happen that we spell some words or sentences wrong. That´s because we haven´t got such a great dictonary and the one on the computer is crap.

About that question with Dean, he died in the battle, along with Grawp, Parvati, Coli, Cho, Hannah and Susan any many more.

OK let´s get on with it.

Us

* * *

When the two of them arrived at the house, everybody sat in the living room infront of the fire. Someones head was in it, it looked like it belonged to Bill.

"There you are, we were waiting for you, because Bill has something to say." Mr Weasley said and turned his head to his oldest son again.

"Alright, everyones here I see. Well, I´m coming home, my job here is done. For the next 5 years I´m going to work in London."

"Oh thats great Bill and than I thought you would get married to Fleur, but that´s good news too." Mrs Weasley said and smiled.

"Well I would have told you tomorrow at dinner, well now is a good moment too I think." He said.

"Now I would like to know which is more important to you, the job or the woman?" Ron asked.

"Well actually it´s none, because there is still the baby to think about." Bill said and looked at the shocked faces of his family. Mrs Weasley passed out onto the couch. "Too much for mum to handle?"

"You think? You could have told us at the start, you idiot. But were are proud of you!" Ginny said and smiled.

"Congratulation." Harry and Hermione said.

"Thanks, well i´ve got to go now, see you tomorrow." He said and disappeared.

"I´m going to be an Aunt, and I´m getting another sister." Ginny said and jumped around.

"What? Am I not good enough?" Krissy asked acting hurt.

"Of course not, your the best." her sister answered and hugged her. "We´re going to be aunts."

"That´s great you know, but I think it´s time to go to bed." Mr Weasley said and stood up to put the fire out.

"Alright good night." They said and went upstairs.

"We will see you tomorrow." Krissy said and walked into her room, while Hermione and Ginny walked into the other one.

The boys went into Ron´s room. Still talking about the things Bill announced. But Ron fell asleep almost at once. When Harry couldn´t fall asleep he walked to the kitchen to get some water, when he met someone on the second floor.

"Hey. Ron or Harry?" someone asked.

"Krissy or Ginny?" Harry asked back.

"Do you always answer questions with questions?" the someone asked Harry, probably also not knowing who she was talking to.

"Do you want a drink too?"

"How about some juice?"

They stopped asking questions and walked downstairs. Harry put on the light and saw that he was talking to Ginny, who was also shocked to see Harry.

"It´s you, I almost thought it was Ron. You should never wispher, you sound to much like him."

"..ok..." he said and took two glasses out of the cupboard.

"Thanks. So you couldn´t sleep either?" she asked and sat down on the kitchen table.

"No, Ron was snoring to loud." He lied and sat down infront of her.

"I don´t believe you, you probably had nightmares, too."

"Too? Do you mean you had some too?" he asked her and took a drank his water.

"No, I meant... I ..." she began but she couldn´t just lie to him.

"I see. What did you dream about?"

"I´ll tell some other time. Good night Harry." Ginny said and kissed Harry on the cheek and left.

* * *

There you have another chapter, which is much longer than the last one. Please review and maybe you could give us some ideas.

Ness and Tash


	5. chapter 5

We have bad news to some of you. Ness and I are not going to continue this story.

So we would like to know if maybe one of you would like to finish it for us.

The only thing you have to do is write a ending that might happen and we will tell you if you can

finish the story for us or not.

We don´t have much time to continue, there many tests we have to write in the next two months

and many reports.

After that or in our free time we will write shorter storys, if we get great ideas, but for now we

have to stop and hope that maybe one of you will write the last perfect chapters of our story.

E-mail us your ideas and we make a decision as soon as posible.

Thank you for all your great reviews, we are happy that some people read our story.

Tash & Ness


	6. Sterne und Wasser

**Tash:** We don´t have another choice but to continue, do we? Well, it´s finally Friday. Which means no studying today, we have tomorrow for that. We just came from a party which is not even over yet, we will go there later. But Ness has to babysit again, because she is the nicest girl in the street.

**Ness: **I´m the only girl in the street.

**Tash:** Well, I´m going to help her with that and after that we hope we have another chapter for you.

* * *

The next morning everyone got up by themselves, Mrs Weasley had made breakfast for everyone and left for Diagon Alley, for some shopping.

The first ones downstairs were Ron and Krissy, soon to be followed by Hermione and Ginny. But Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Is he sick or was he the whole night awake?" Hermione asked Ron while eating her breakfast.

"How do I know? When I got up he was still in his bed. Probably had another stupid nightmare or something. At least they aren´t as bad as they had been last year, that was aweful." He said with a full mouth and grossed the girls out.

"Ever heard of manners?" Krissy asked her brother, hiding her eyes behind her hand.

"No what´s that?"

"You are hopeless." Ginny said and stood up. "Hermione how do you stand him?"

"I don´t know:" the bookworm answered.

Just then Harry entered the kitchen. Yawning and streching, he sat down next to Hermione and mumbled a good morning.

"Stranger in the house!" Ginny faked a shocked yell.

"Ha Ha, very funny… I´m so tired I could sleep for a week and I don´t know why." Harry said and began to eat a slice of bread.

"Well, mum left a note and it said we have to do some work in the garden. De-gnoming and stuff like that, oh and Krissy has to fill the holes she made yesterday." Ron said and held up a letter from his mother.

"Summerholidays are there to have fun and not to work." Ginny said and Harry agreed, Ron and Krissy nodded.

"Well, help is help. And if your mum wants us to do that, we have to don´t we?"

"HERMIONE!" they all yelled and shook their heads.

"What? I just mean…" she began.

"No, you don´t mean. You won´t finish that sentence. Eat up everyone we are going outside." Ron said and shuted his best friend up.

"Aye Captain." They said.

* * *

"Alright, Krissy you´ll fill your holes. Harry and Ginny go catch the bloody gnomes on that half while Hermione and I go on this."

"Aye Captain." They yelled and seperated themselves.

"I bet I can throw them further then you." Ginny said and smirked.

"What will I get if you loose?" Harry asked and looked into her eyes.

"How about a wish, if I win I get to wish something from you and if you win you can wish for something."

"Alright, you´re on." He said and they shook hands.

The first throw from Harry was about 30m, while Ginny flew 28m. The next two throws weren´t any better.

Ginny: 1 Harry: 2

"How about three more throws?" he asked her and she nodded.

When finally the last throw came, Ginny was ahead by one point.

"You´ll never beat me, I´m a chaser and have a better arm than you." She said and smiled.

"You´ll just have to wait and see."

He threw and the gnome flew meters after meters.

Ginny: 3 Harry: 3

"Great, this one is the last." She said and pulled a gnome out of the grass and threw over the fence.

35 meters. Now it was Harry s turn, would he make it?

"YES!"

* * *

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

OK, not so funny. We will return to the party now. Have fun reading this and don´t forget to review.

Ness and Tash


	7. a wish

Damn headache, Partys are great but the after effect of the loud music is horrible. Arg.. my head hurts so bad. Tash and I thought about the story again and made a decision.

We are going to continue, the summer holidays are in 4 weeks, so we hope you can wait that long till we continue again, except for today of course.

Ness

* * *

"YES!" Ginny shouted and danced around the yard.

"That´s not fair, but I´m not going to be like that. What do you wish from me?" Harry said and bowed to her.

"Well, what about you do everything I want for me?" she asked him and grinned.

"Your wish is my command." He said and bowed again.

Ginny smiled and slowly walked back into the house.

"Would you please open the door? It´s just a test." She asked him.

"Of course me lady." Harry said and opened the door for her.

Krissy was already inside the kitchen drinking cold pumkin juice.

"There you are, the only thing I saw from you to were about 10 gnomes flying into the next country." Krissy joked.

Standing in the kitchen talking, while waiting for Ron and Hermione who were stilloutside. Mrs Weasley came right before lunchtime. Needing help from her daughters she send Harry to go find her son and his soon to be girlfriend.

When he walked outside, Fred and George came from the shed.

"Hey Harry, how are you?" Fred or George asked.

"Fine, what about you?"

"Great, have you seen Ron?" one of them asked.

"No, I was just about to go search for him and Hermione. But they shouldn´t be far away. Want to come in? Your mum is making dinner."

"Yeah, in the mean time we can wait for our dear little brother."

"Please Harry, do this for me?" Krissy asked Harry almost kneeing on the floor.

"No, you don´t know what they will do to me if I put that dungbomb into their jackets." He answered his friend and shook his head.

"Please."

"No."

"What´s going on?" Ginny asked when she saw Harry and Krissy talking.

"Harry won´t do me a favor." Her sister complained.

"What´s it about?"

"Just a prank on our dear brothers."

"Harry would you please do the favor, Krissy asks of you?" Ginny asked Harry and smiled evily.

"Of course, Gin. Everything you want." He said through his teeth.

"Woah, what did you do to him?" the twin asked.

"Nothing, just winning a bet against him."

When Harry came back he looked like he was painted with white paint.

"I did what you said. Now I have to die. My last minutes I want to spend with my friends, but first I have to write my testament." He began and sat down on a kitchen chair next to Ginny.

Writing something on a piece of paper.

"Alright, I don´t have much stuff. Ron will get the map. The invisible cloak goes to you Gin and you Krissy can have my broom. The clothes I have can get into the trash. The money in my vault should be shared under everyone in this family…"

"Stop it Harry, the twins won´t be to bad to you. You saved the world, you can take them out easily." Ginny said and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." He said and took a deep breath. "So any other order for me today."

Ginny didn´t even think before she said. "Yeah, why don´t you kiss me right here right now?"

* * *

Well, my head still heards and I haved to go look what my stupid brothers did this time. If you could see them you would think how could they ever be so childish. I´m the youngest and they act like they are 5 years old, and it doesn´t help that my parents aren´t home for the weekend.

Please review and have a nice day. :-P

Ness


	8. a wish come true

We wrote a chemistry final yesterday, it was horrible. Today was the only day we had the time to go outside, but that got ruined by the bad weather and the announcement of 4 new tests.

Monday: biology final and a subject I don´t even know what it is, it has something to do with work and stuff like that

Tuesday: german dictation and physics final. The worst part of it all is, we have to write a mathtest some time in the next two weeks and we don´t know when.

Well I will continue now, so that I will make you happy and I hope you will make us happy by reviewing.

Tash

* * *

I didn´t just say that, did I?´ Ginny asked herself. What am I going to do now?

"Wh.. What?" Harry asked uneasy.

"Not.. nothing. Forget it, so do you think we are going to win the Quidditch Cup this year?" she asked looking for help in Krissy who was almost falling of her chair from all the laughing.

"Well, I hope so. Malfoy should suffer in his last year." Harry said and turned red just like Gin. "Krissy are you ok?"

"Yeah, of course. So, are you going to give her the kiss she wanted or do you want to talk about Quidditch until you die?" Kris asked and tried to control her laughter.

Harry and Ginny turned even redder. Krissy stood up and mumbled a spell under her breath. (Every 5th to 7th year is allowed to do magic at home) Leaving the two alone.

"What did she do?" Harry asked looking at a puzzled Ginny.

"She tied us to our chairs, so we won´t stand up." She said and tried to stand up to show him it wouldn´t work.

"What should we do?" he asked.

"JUST KISS, YOU IDIOTS!" came a loud voice from outside.

"AND HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE WE DO THAT, WHILE WE ARE TIED TO OUR CHAIRS?" Ginny yelled back.

"ASK HARRY!" Krissy answered. Ginny turned back to Harry and saw that he was only a few inches away from her.

"You know you don´t have to do that? It´s just something stupid Krissy wants us to do." Ginny said and looked into his eyes.

"But what if I want to?" he blushed.

"I STILL HERE YOU TALKING!" Krissy shouted through the closed door.

"YouDon´tWantToKissMe." Ginny mumbled to herself.

"Well actually I do, but you won´t let me." He answered her.

She lifted her head a bit more. Just so Harry could kiss her. She couldn´t believe it, she was tied to a kitchen chair, her twin sister was outside at the door while she was kissing Harry.

"ARE YOU FINALLY KISSING? I CAN´T HEAR A THING FROM YOU, SO I HOPE YOU DO!" Krissy shouted.

Harry and Ginny began to laugh and began to back away from eachother.

"PLEASE UNTIE US!" Harry shouted at Krissy.

Kristina came inside and held her wand in her left hand.

"How do I know you don´t fool me?" she asked and looked at the two.

"We make you a special breakfast tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"We will clean your room?" Harry offered.

"Oh that was a bad idea." Ginny said and looked horrified.

"Alright, you will clean my room and I´ll let you go." Krissy said and said another spell.

* * *

So I hope you liked it and we will continue on the weekend, if we have the time for it. It will be much longer.

Have a great week and for those who have sunny weather, please send us some. Here in germany it´s almost raining every single day and it´s COLD.

Tash


	9. a floor

A thunderstorm is great, except for the part where the radios all have to be plugged out, but the rain and the lights. It´s great. I sat outside for about two hours in the rain laughing at my brother who had to clean up the garage.

Well after that, I went over to Tash and we began studying, AGAIN. Those last 3 weeks are going to be hard and we aren´t even in the tenth grade yet. The worsed part is, that we have to make breakfast for the 10th grade and the ninth who will leave after this year, too. Like they can´t make their own, but the good thing about is. Next year, when we are going to be in the 10th grade, other students have to make us breakfast.

Well here I go with the chapter.

Ness

* * *

Three hours. Three bloody hours´ Ginny thought. And that just because Harry couldn´t keep his mouth shut.´

´Damn her. Who could have thought that she is such an untidy person.´ Harry thought while he tried to put all of Krissys laundry into a basket. Well at least you can see the floor now.´

"How are you doing, dears?" Mrs Weasley asked when she walked by her daughters room.

"Just great mum, next time remind me to shut Harrys mouth before he offers help to someone." Ginny answered and glared at Harry, who gave her a smile of shock. "Don´t look at me like that, it´s all your fault."

"Well you could have told me she has the bigger room of the two of you, and the most stuff."

"I don´t want to fight with you, just leave me alone. Well not really, I don´t want to do this alone."

"Ah, now you need me."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, lets finish this alright."

Ginny didn´t answer, she put all her sisters books into the shelves and stood up to walk over to her desk. There she found a picture of her and Manuel.

Manuel had taken Krissy away from her family, for more than nine years. Then one day, she turned up again. While everyone believed she was dead. Manuel had writen Krissy over the year she was back in the family.

Now that she saw the picture of her sister and Manuel, she was asking herself, if Kris was really happy. She spent most of her time with him and now he was somewhere searching for traped doors.

Harry stood behind her, looking at the picture. Then he looked at Ginny. She was crying, but why.

"Why are you crying, Gin?" he asked her and turned to her.

"Do you think she is happy with us? I mean, she spent 9 years with Manuel, now she is back with us. She can´t be happy, can she?"

"Well, of course she can. What do think it must be like knowing where your family is and never have any contact with them?"

"You are right."

Krissy was standing in the doorway, not noticed by the two.

"Ginny you´re wrong." She said and came inside. "You think I´m not happy with you guys, but I am the happiest girl on the whole planet. I´ve got my family back, ok, I don´t see my best friend every day like I´m used to, but when I finish school I´m going back to germany and I will work with him, but for now. I´m going to spend every moment I can with my family and my new friends."

She hugged her sister and clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"WOW. I have a floor. When did I ever had a floor?" she asked and put a hand on the carpet. "Oh my god. Where did all this stuff come from? And I still have those stupid dolls."

"See, I told you she doesn´t care how her room looks like or what will be inside of it." Ginny said and laughed when Krissy looked onto her shelves.

"I have BOOKS!"

"She is crazy." Harry said and sat down on the floor.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I have to stop and get some sleep. I have to babysit tomorrow and another study lesson.

Please review and have a nice weekend.

Vanessa


	10. Chapter 10

You guys are lucky that I´m so happy today. If I weren´t I wouldn´t be sitting here writing you a new chapter. Even though the weather is GREAT.

Alright now, to everyone who can imagine how Krissy is like, you know how I must feel with putting up with Ness, she is even worse. But that must be from being the only girl in the family.

Tash

* * *

It´s been two weeks, since Harry and Ginny kissed. They act normal and talk normal to eachother. Krissy was still trying to get them together. Ron and Hermione were together the whole time.

"I hate it when you do that." Krissy said to her sister, who was writing into her diary.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You just write and write and write. It´s boring, come outside do something funny. Like falling out of a tree, or something like that. But stop writing into that damn book."

"Very funny, but I don´t think so. Maybe later." Ginny said and wrote again.

It knocked at the door. Another red head entered the room.

"Hey mum." The twins said.

"Ginny dear, could you go into town and buy me some potatoes?" their mother asked.

"Why can´t Krissy go?" she asked withouit looking up.

"She needs to help her father in the shed… You heard me go." She told her other daughter.

"But I don´t want to go alone."

"Take Harry or Hermione."

"What about Ron?"

"GINNY!"

"Alright I go." Ginny said and stood up, walking to Rons room. "Hermione?"

"No sorry, shes outside." A voice that probably belonged to Harry came out of the room. "What is it Gin?"

"Oh nothing, … wait. Do you want to go into town?" the red head asked when the door opend.

"Sure why not, I have nothing to do anyway."

The town was about 30 minutes away from the burrow. They were walking quietly. Only their feet made noises.

They were half way their and they could still here Ron and Hermione fighting.

"Do they ever keep it down?" Harry asked and took a deep breath.

"I don´t think so." Ginny answered and looked at the sky.

There was no cloud inside. The sun was shining brightly and the wind was a light.

"It should be like this the whole summer." Harry said and looked at Ginny who was still looking up.

"Yeah, there is no better weather than this."

* * *

I have to stop now, Ness is coming and we want to go into town. Meeting with some friends, pushing Ness into a tree and stuff like that.

Tomorrow is no school, which is good. Sleep, is all I need.

Tash


	11. Muggle

Hello there! We won´t talk much now, because we want to write as much as we can and go to bed. Watching Star Wars is making us tired.

Ness and Tash

* * *

Harry and Ginny arrived in town, still talking about Ron and Hermione.

"So, what does your mom need?" Harry asked while looking around. He had never been in the town near the burrow.

"Oh just some potatoes, we can get them over there. There lives the only muggle family I know." She answered and began to walk towards a big house with many different signs put up.

They walked in when a woman came up to Ginny and hugged her.

"Ginevra!" the woman said.

"Oh come on Anna, you know how much I hate my name." Ginny told the older woman.

"It´s nice to see you again, it´s been three years. What happened in those years and who is this nice guy who came with you?" Anna asked.

"This is Harry, a friend of Rons. He wanted to come with me, because he never saw this town and Ron is hard working at the moment."

"Hello!" Harry said and shook Annas hand.

"Well, we came to get some potatoes. Mum needs them bad, she is making a big dinner again. If you want you can come too, with Sarah and Jacob." Ginny said and smiled, like she always did when she was happy about something.

"That would be wonderful, but we can´t. We go to our family for the weekend. Maybe another time."

Harry was looking around the shop. When Ginny put a hand on his shoulder he woke up from his trance.

"I got what we want, we can go now. Or we can look around for awhile. Mum wouldn´t mind."

"No it´s ok, lets just come back tomorrow or so." Harry said and took the bag Ginny had on her arm.

Just as they got out of the shop, two girls came up to them.

"Ginny?" the one girl asked.

"Sarah!" Ginny said a bit loud which made Harry jump. "How have you been?"

"Fine, and you? Well I see, that you brothers finally let you date." The girl, whose name was Sarah, said and looked at Harry.

"No no, this is Harry. Rons best friend. We aren´t dating because this guy does not ask after a kiss." Ginny whispert to her friend, so Harry couldn´t understand.

"Well good luck than, we need to get Jacob from some friends." Sarah said and left with her friend.

"So that was the muggle family you know?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, she is really nice. That was Sarah, she is the same age I am, her brother Jacob must be 7 now. They lost their father bout 5 years ago, it´s really sad." Ginny told him.

* * *

Sorry to and it so soon, but there is another thunder storm right above us and on this comeputer is my homework for next week, so we stop this here and write more tomorrow.

Ness


	12. huhu

Sorry about last time. We couldn´t even write after that thunderstorm, because all computers broke down. Well, from now on it´s easier for us to write because in one week the holidays begin and the last week will be fun. No classes, no homework and NO more tests.

Well here I go.

Tash

* * *

Harry and Ginny weren´t talking on their way back, which made Ginny a bit sad. She loves talking to him, he always tells her jokes and funny stories. He looked at the sky. She wondered what he was thinking about. He has been this way since they began to walk back to the burrow.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. He still wasn´t looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"What´s wrong?"

"Nothing!" he said looking at her.

"You haven´t said a word since town." Ginny said worried.

"It´s nothing, really. Let´s just go, ok?" Harry asked but Ginny stopped him.

"No."

"You really want to hear it?" Ginny nodded.

"When I saw Sarah she remembered me of someone I knew. But she died in the war. She was also a muggle. Now can we go?" he asked her and looked into hr eyes.

"Yeah sure. Sorry about that."

"It´s ok you didn´t know."

Mr Weasley was in his shed with Harry and Ron, doing something that belongs to a muggle. While Mrs Weasley, the twins and Hermione were in the kitchen making dinner.

Half an hour later they were all sitting in the kitchen eating their dinner. Ron and Harry were goofing off. Making Ginny and Krissy laugh.

"Do that again." Krissy said to Ron who was throwing food in the air and catching it with his mouth.

"Stop it boys!" Mrs Weasley said looking at her son and his friend.

"Sorry Mrs Weasley." Harry said.

"Yeah sorry mum."

Three weeks before the trios last year, they all got their Hogwarts letters.

Which meant school would start soon, Ron still hoped he wouldn´t have to.

"Hey look, I´m Headboy." Harry joked.

"WHAT?" the girls screamed.

"Look at the name." Harry said and held it to them.

"Ron Weasley?" Hermione asked. "Ron is Headboy? But that has to be a mistake."

"Why thank you." Ron said and looked kinda sad.

"I didn´t mean it like that, Ron."

* * *

I have another blackout, sorry but I have to stop now. Plus I have to watch women soccer now, which is very important because I want to know who has to play against germany in the final.

See ya

Ness


	13. eternal bla!

Tach, hello, Hallo, zdravo, bonjour, hi and many more ways to say hello. We are going to try our best today to write you a new chapter, but you don´t have to read it if you don´t want to. Because this is going to be worse than our others.  
We have sommer holidays since Monday, well actually Saturday but who cares. We got our reportcards which made us very happy and the things that make us happy inspire us to write more. OK, this sounds stupid because we need days and days to continue but again, who cares.  
Ness can´t help me today, because she is at home trying to cure her hangover. YES! Ness had a drink to much, she deserved it.

Tash

* * *

"If Ron is made Headboy, maybe there IS a chance of me being headgirl next year." Ginny said happily.

"Everything can happen now, Dumbledore is gone crazy. He made his point. Now Snape will becoem the next defense against the dark arts teacher. Peeves is going to help Filch and Mrs Norris will bite her tail." Harry said and put his hand on Ginnys shoulder.

Everyone except Ron laughed at this, he made a face and looked at his badge. Nothing of it made sense. Hermione of course was made Headgirl, Harry was still the captain of the gryffindor quidditch team. He was supposed to be just Ron, not headboy.

"So Ron, what will you want mum to get you? A new rat? No, you got Pig, you even got a new broom two years ago." Ginn asked and thought about it.

"Nothing I think. Why would I want something. Next year I can get everything for myself." He told her and yawned.

"What happed to my brother?" Krissy asked and looked at her twin sister. "When we were younger who always wanted to have something new. Because you always got the things from Fred and George."

"Well that is the past now, everything turns out to be different. Look who my best mate is, look who you got to meet and who has the biggest crush on my sister." Ron said and got a deathglare from Harry.

"Too true, but one thing didn´t change one bit. Ginny STILL has a crush on him." Krissy whispert into her brothers ear. He chuckled.

"Who whispers lies." Hermione said and grinned.

Harry and Ginny blushed like mad. They knew what they were talking about and turned away from eachother to hide their blushes.

Hours later, when Fred and George came by for a short visit they promised to throw a party for their little brother even though he didn´t continue the tradition on not being made headboy.

But they gave him a parttime job in their shop, when he finished school. So that he at least could move out after a few weeks.

Bill and Charlie had wrote a letter telling Ron that they would send a present at the end of the month or maybe even come visit.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were proud that their youngest son had finally grown up and stepped into his older brothers footsteps, not counting the twins.

"Remus wants you to be a good headboy who plays a lot of pranks. And he greets everyone!" Harry told the Weasley family, when he read his letter the next morning.

"That can be arranged." Ron said, while eating his breakfast.

"As for you Hermione. He wants me to tell you, that you should lighten up this year, you can get every job you want and this will be your last year in school so you should have fun while you are still there."

"Thanks for telling me, he wrote that to me too, probably thinking I was going to let that part out." She said.

* * *

Alright this is the end for now. We STILL hope for someone to continue this story for us, but we want some idea send to us. So write a great idea and send it to us so we can finally stop writing crappy chapters.

Well I´m going to annoy Ness now, she told me her head hurts and she had to go to hospital today. I´m so happy, I don´t have a hangover well ok I was only drinking water. 

MUHAHHAHAHAHAH

Tash


	14. infront of the bathroom

I´m bored to death. It´s summer holidays and I have nothing to do. I just came inside, I had to work in the garden and now I have to clean my room, who does that on holidays? Well, I saw that Tash didn´t write that much the last time. So I´m going to make it up to you. I´m writing you now a brand new chapter while cleaning my really messy room.

Ness

* * *

There are things you can do to annoying sisters and things you can´t do. But in Ginnys case there weren´t any things to do to an annoying sister. Krissy was in her room jumping on her bed yelling at her for not telling her true feelings. Hermione was somewhere outside with Ron and Harry, so there was no chance for help there.

"Please Krissy stop it." She shouted and tackled her to the floor. "I´m going to stuff a teddy bear into your mouth if you don´t stop it right now."

Krissy just grinnend and stood up. She looked at her sister and began to laugh. Ginny watched her twin sister and rolled her eyes after five minutes.

"What would you´ve done if we had this conversation´ nine years ago?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked her and sat down on her bed. One thing was clear, Krissy was crazy. First she runs down the door of her sisters room,then she jumps up and down yelling at her. And after five minutes of laughter she begins with the past.

"Don´t you remember? You were head over heals in love with Harry then and you had never seen him. If we went into the past and told you that the boy-who-lives has a crush on you. You would probably think that everything was a big joke of Fred and George."

"Well I think it´s a joke. Why would he ever like me?"

"And what about the kiss?"

"Just a thing we did to get out of the kitchen. Now leave me alone and annoy the others. I want to take a nap."

She did as she was told. But not before she hugged her so she couldn´t breath.

"I love you Gin. And I missed you so much." She said and left the room, leaving a shocked Ginny behind.

Ginny knew it wasn´t normal for her sister to show so many emotions. She was always the one who hated it to be hugged or kissed by family members. Even the thoughd about being loved was strange to Krissy, that was the last thing she told Ginny the day she dissapeared.

After dinner the whole Weasley family, Harry and Hermione sat in the living room. Harry and Ron played chess, the girls talked and giggled and the twins were talking to their parents.

"Checkmate. 30 to 0. Do you believe me now? I can´t be beaten." Ron said and grinnend.

"No, I still believe you can be beaten. Just not by me. Hey Ginny, do you have a chance against Ron?" he asked the red head, who turned to him and twiched with her shoulders.

"I don´t know. I did it once, but that was a long time ago. But I can try." She said and sat down infront of Ron.

"You never won against me!" he told her. "Maybe in your dreams."

Two hours and fifteen minutes later, Ron sat in his chair to shocked to speak. He lost. Ginny won. A miracle. That´s what Harry thought, he watched the whole thing and it was clear from the beginning on that Ginny would win.

"T..That can´t be. I …never…lose." He stammered.

"Time for bed kids." Mr Weasley said and send them all to their rooms.

Krissy was the first one in the bathroom, which annoyed everyone. She needed the longest in the bathroom. Harry and Ginny were standing infront o the door waiting for her to come out. Ron and Hermione said they would go into the kitchen to brush their teeth.

"They probably just went to snog." Harry said and shook his head.

"Yeah, …. Krissy hurry up." Ginny knocked on the door but their came no answer, only horrible singing from the shower. "I´m going to get her for that."

"So!" Harry said.

"So."

"What do you want to talk about, while we are waiting?"

"I don´t know, do we have to talk?"

"No. I just thought it would make the time fly by faster."

"Oh OK. What do you want to do after school?" Ginny asked him and knocked on the door again.

"I thought about becoming an Auror, but after defeating Voldemort I think I have enough of evil wizards. Maybe I´ll get the job of the new DADA teacher. What about you?"

"I don´t know. I always wanted to be a writer."

"Newspaper or what?"

"Newspaper, Books or maybe magazines."

"To be honest. I think that writing for a magazine is the most boring thing in the world, apart from many other things."

"That´s your opinion."

"I heard Ron and Hermione talk about having kids. Do you want any someday?" Harry asked and blushed a bit.

"Of course I do. But not as many as mum. Maybe two or three. And have you ever thought about it?"

"Actually I have. When I have children I want to give them everything I never had."

"That´s good."

* * *

Is Krissy going to be in the bathroom forever? Well I don´t know. I have bigger problems, like, where am I going to put my telescope or my 390 cds? And how am I going to get into town in 10 minutes? ARGHHH!

Well please review. That would make me and of course Tash very very happy.

ByE

Vanessa


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Hello Hello. (Stupid after affect of the Lemony Snicket movie). OK, this story will have to wait for a while, because we made a compromise. First we will read the 6th Harry Potter book and than write more chapters. And it will take even more time, because Tash is away for two weeks and I will have two friends over for a week so neither of us will write anytime soon.**

**Alright here I go, trying to make you happy.**

**Ness**

* * *

"KRISSY!" Ginny yelled for the hundreds time. She was still standing infront of the door waiting for her sister to come out of the bathroom. "If you´re not coming out there this second I´m going to come in there and it won´t be going to be pretty. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, relax. Can´t I just have a quiet time in the bathroom?" Kristina asked when she opened the door, looking at an angry Ginny and a grinning Harry. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing." Harry said and looked at the wet Krissy infront of him.

"Oh god, follow me NOW." Ginny said and took her sister by the arm, tearing her into the bathroom.

"Hey that´s not fair. I want to use the bathroom." He told them and knocked on the door.

"Why are we in here, I was just about to come outside?"

"Have you forgotten? We are twins, which means if you stand infront of Harry in a towel, he can of the way I´ll look in it. Now get some clothes on." Ginny whispert and opened the door. "Well you have to wait, it´s my turn now." She smiled at him and closed the door again.

"She has her ways, you probably noticed by now. Well, good night." Krissy said and patted his shoulder. "And don´t you dare look at my behind."

Harry turned around and blushed. He whistled and looked at the wall. Which made Krissy laugh.

"Don´t worry, Ginny is faster than me." She told him and left.

He watched her go into her room. Krissy was in many ways very different to Ginny. Krissy was more into pranks and jokes from the twins then her sister. Ginny was the one who loved to annoy other people with her black humor and sometimes tested the products of her brothers on innocent people, which were her friends most of the time. Then there was the fact that Krissy was not so interested in Quidditch like Gin, she loved to explore the things around her. But there were some things that were the same. Both didn´t care much what people say or think about them, they don´t care about their looks only their hearts. But for Harry the most important thing about he learned about the twins was, that they are true to their family and their friends.

He was so sunken in his thoughts that he didn´t notice Ginny coming out of the bath.

"Hello? Somebody in there?" she waved with her hand infront of his face. "Great, now we have a statue infront of the bathroom, just the thing we need."

"What? Oh, hi. You´re finished?" he asked her and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, but there isn´t any hot water left. Sorry." She told him looked at him innocently.

"Great. Who do I have to thank for that?"

"My dear sister of course, who spent half an hour in there."

"We talked that long?"

"What? Didn´t you enjoy the talk with me? Was I to boring? Did I talk to much?"

"No. No. No. Too everything no. It´s just that the time flew by so fast."

"I thought so too. We should repeat it sometime, but now I´m going to bed, Hermione must be in my room by now. Good night Harry." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good…night." He stammered.

The next morning was Harry the first in the kitchen. He thought about making breakfast for the family. But only 10 minutes later he was joined by Mrs Weasley.

"Oh Harry, you don´t have to make breakfast. I will just do that and you can wake everyone up." Molly said and shooed him out of the kitchen. "Be carefull when you wake Krissy, she will hit you with sharp things if you are to brutal."

"Thank you for that information. I was about to run in there and throw water on her head like she tried to do with me." He answered her truthfully.

"That would have been your dead."

Harry was praying to god that maybe Ron or Ginny could go wake their sister up but the hardest thing before that, was to get one of them awake.

"RON! Hey Ron. Your mum made your favorite pancakes for breakfast, but Ginny is already downstairs eating them all up." He lied and laughed at the reaction from his best mate.

"What? Where is that monster who eats my food?" he asked and stood in his bed.

"Sorry, but you wouldn´t wake up. Could you please wake Krissy for me and get her downstairs?" he asked him and threw his friend a shirt into the face.

"And get killed? No Way, go by yourself."

"Why thank you." He said and walked out.

Next try was Ginny.

"Hey Hermione! Ginny! Wake up you two. Breakfast is almost ready." Nothing. Next try. Yelling. "HERMIONE! GINNY!" Only some complains from a deep slumbering Hermione. Next. Lying. "Hey Hermione, I accedantly ripped a page out of the book you lend me. Ginny I´m sorry to tell you but the guy you fancy is gay." He lied and both girls sat up in their beds.

"WHAT?" Harry was standing in the room, holding his ears shut. "What do you mean you ripped out a page?" Hermione yelled at him. "What do you mean you are gay?" That was Ginny and before she realised what she said her hands flew to her mouth.

* * *

**Whoopsy! What happened there? Muhahahha. Well you are going to have to wait a while to find out. PLEASE REVIEW! Or else.**

**Only joking.**

**Ness**


	16. Happy Ending

We think it´s time to end our story with this last chapter. After we read the 6th book, we got so many other ideas. So we are going to end it right here!

Ness

* * *

Ginny sat still on her bed, taking her hands slowly from her mouth. Harry just looked at her while Hermione made her way quietly out of the door.

"What a great morning. I think I´ll go downstairs now, are you coming?" Ginny asked him and stood up and wanted to walk out, but he grabed her arm and held her back.

"You fancy… me?" he asked slowly.

"Well, … may… yeah I do. And you know what? I never stopped since I met you at the train station." She said and looked at the floor.

"Bu…but why me? I mean you could get every guy in school." She began to blush.

"You are just going to make fun of me."

"Try me. Please just answer my question." He begged and held her hand tight.

"When I first saw you in Kings Cross, I knew I could trust you, because in a way you made me feel safe just by being near me. Then when Fred and George told us it was ´the Harry Potter´ I was so excited to meet you. I was just 10 years old then. My first year wasn´t any better as you remember, it ment so much to me when you saved me from Tom, because it meant there was a slightest chance for me that you do like me. But then two years later, when still hadn´t talked much to me I gave up, I began to date other guys to make you some kind of jelous. But I see it didn´t work. But since last year we hang out so much together, that even Krissy is trying to get us together. You know what my greatest memory of last year was?"

Harry didn´t say a thing he was just listening. Staring into her eyes and trying to believe everything she just told him.

"The day you asked me to the ball. OK, it got ruined because Krissy was telling she was going with Malfoy but it was still great."

She tried to leave the room but Harry just her hand tighter. They weren´t looking at eachother just standing still in the room.

"Why are you trying to get away from me so badly?" he asked her and just looked at her.

"So you don´t have to see my face ever again. Maybe we can just forget everything and still be friends?"

"I was hoping we could maybe be a bit more than friends."

Ginny couldn´t believe her ears. Was Harry Potter just aking her to be her girlfriend?

"What?" she whispert.

"I like you a lot, I don´t know when it started but I know it is there. The feeling that I want to be more than just a friend to you. Ginny would you be my girlfriend?" he asked and took her other hand in his and looked her in the eyes.

She was about to faint right there, but the perfect moment got interupted by none other then Mrs Weasley.

"Kids? What are you still doing here? Everyone is waiting …. Oh I´m so sorry, I´ll come back in a few minutes." She told them and left the room.

"I …I… yes of course I want to be your girlfriend." She said and grinnend and hugged him.

Just in that moment Mrs Weasley knocked at the door and came in.

"Is it safe to come in now? Oh how nice, you aren´t fighting anymore." She said and smiled.

"What?" the two asked and seperated.

"Hermione told me you two had a fight and that no one should interupt while you two are figuring everything out. Well, at least you can come down to breakfast, can´t you?"

Harry and Ginny nodded and went downstairs after Mrs Weasley, holding eachothers hand. The others didn´t even notice the change between them and just continued to eat. Ron wasn´t looking to good, he probably had to go wake Krissy.

"So you talked everything out? Hermione only told us you fought." Krissy said and looked over her glas.

"Yeah, everything is fine, now. We worked it all out." Harry said and almost choked on his breakfast when he saw the face of Hermione. "What do you look at?"

"Nothing." She answered and looked away.

"I want everyone of you to pack your things for tomorrow. And bring down your dirty laundry so I can wash it." Molly said.

"Yeah sure mum."

After breakfast they went all into their rooms to pack their things.

"So you had a fight with Ginny, what about?" Ron asked and threw his books into his trunk.

"Yeah… about nothing important."

"You are lying."

"OK, so we weren´t fighting. What would you say if I told you I was dating your sister?" Harry asked and was ready to get hit.

"Your joking right?"

"N…no."

"That would be bloody awesome. I hope you mean Ginny, because if it is Krissy I´m going to kill because you would be breaking Gins heart. It´s Ginny, right?" he asked and walked to Harry.

"Ye… Yes. It´s Ginny. So you´re not mad or anything?" he asked slowly and took a deep breath.

"Mad? Are you insane? I was hoping for that to happen. Your are the only guy I trust to be with her. Thank god. I was getting really annoyed when you spent most time with Krissy instead of Ginny."

"She was helping me, that´s behind me now. And I still live, what a miracle."

"You think? Ginny has five other brothers and a sister. As you remember!"

"It´s my end!"

"What is?" someonefrom behind them said. When they turned around they saw the two pairs of twins and Hermione.

"Hey guys." Ron said and grinnend.

"Someone going to tell us what´s going on? And why is Harry on his knees?" Fred asked and pointed at the broken down Harry.

"Harry has girl problems." Ron answered and got a deathglare from his mate.

"Oh Harry, maybe we can help." Krissy asked and walked over to him. "Who is it about?"

"Yeah, tell us. Is it that annoying third year who send you all those letters?" George asked.

"I already know that you send them, and no I´m not going to tell you because if I do I´m dead on the spot and I want to spent at least one moment alone with this girl."

"That´s so sweet." Hermione said and went into the room herself and tore Ginny with her. "So who is it?"

"Let´s hope for you it´s not Ginny or Krissy! Or you are so dead."

"Why would that be a problem?" Ginny asked her brothers.

"Because you two are still too young to have boyfriends. Of course Harry is very responsible, but he is like a brother to us." George answered and hit Harry lightly on the shoulder. "So it´s not on of them?" he asked pointing to his two sisters.

"…I…it´s … arg… I can´t take it anymore!" Harry said and walked over to Ginny and kissed her right there on the lips.

"Was it that hard to tell us? I mean, what do you think we would do to you? Test all our jokes on you?" Fred asked and looked at Harry, after they ended the kiss.

"You mean you just acted as if you were going to kill me?" he asked and the twins grinnend.

"We better let you two alone for a moment."

Two years later, Ginny graduated. Harry asked her to marry him right after the big dance. Of course she said yes. Ron and Hermione were married a year later. The thing between Kristina and Malfoy never worked out.

Mr and Mrs Weasley got many grandchildren just like they wanted.

The END.

* * *

That´s it. Hope you liked it.

Wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute.

Ness

REVIEW! OR WE ARE COMING TO GET YOU! Muahahaha

Just review so we can live happy.


End file.
